ONE HELLUVA CRUSH
by Esa MaRie
Summary: Mikan Sakura hates Natsume Hyuuga! As in REALLY HATES and DETESTS him. But due to an unfortunate misunderstanding, it was all over in school that she has a huge crush on him. Now, Mikan will do everything to prove otherwise…
1. Chapter 1

**ONE HELLUVA CRUSH**

By: Esa MaRie

**Summary:**

Mikan Sakura hates Natsume Hyuuga! As in REALLY HATES and DETESTS him. But due to an unfortunate misunderstanding, it was all over in school that she has a huge crush on him. Now, Mikan will do everything to prove otherwise…

* * *

**Chapter 1 Natsume hentai!**

"Oh God! I'm late again!", cried a 15 year old pretty brunette as she rushed to the High School Building. "Oh please… not with Jinno-Sensei's class!"

She hurried up the stairs taking 2 steps at a time, then turned left and… BAMMM! She was knocked on her back, her short skirt flipped up to reveal…

"Polka-dots again, eh?" smirked a handsome young boy as he stared down at embarrassing display of the young girl.

"NATSUMEEE PEVERTTTTT!", the girl screamed as she pulled her skirt down and pushed herself to stand up and face the bastard. _GGRRR!_

"It's just panties. And it's not my fault that you always seem to be showing them to me. Besides, I'm getting bored with yours. Same old stuff since we were 10… polkadots, strawberries, flowers, smiley faces, etc. No variety.", he shrugged then glanced back and noted that the girl's face had turned into the color of a ripe tomato.

He turned to leave, but an evil grin suddenly lurked up on his face, then he left another bomb to the already stunned girl.

"Maybe you could wear something new for a change. A thong maybe. Now, that would be very, very interesting." Then he just walked away.

"AAAARGGGGGGHHHHH!" was all the girl could say.

Mikan Sakura, 15 years old, a first year high school student of Alice Academy (Gakuen Alice), an elite school which is exclusive only for those who have "alices." Alice are special abilities (or powers) that are possessed only by a few people, which is why they are protected by the government and sent to the Alice Academy in order to train and fully control their alice. Mikan had first arrived in the academy after she had followed her bestfriend, Hotaru Imai, who was also an alice.

It was also then when she found out her own alice, the nullification alice, and life had never been the same. _Yes, life had never been the same. It was also then when I first met the pervert Natsume Hyuuga! The time when he… when he… tookoffmypanties! Don't make me say it again! I'll never forgive him for that! Aargghh!_ (hehe, I based this on the manga instead of the anime)

Despite some of the challenges that passed her way, she had learned to love the academy. She had lots of friends, and she always look forward to each new day… _except_ _running against Natsume! _She is a cheerful type of person who always has a smile for all… _except Natsume!_ _Darn him! He ruins my life!_

* * *

Mikan sighed as she packed her things up. Yup, she was late indeed and got another reprimand from the sharp tongue of Jinno-sensei.

_Of all teachers, why is it that our class always ends up having Jinno-sensei as our teacher, even in high school, _she thought.

Good thing, her alice is nullification or she could have been electrocuted.

"Hi Mikan!"

Mikan turned at the sound of the voice. "Oh, hi Ruka-kun!" she greeted back with cheery smile which suddenly disappeared when she saw the person beside Ruka.

"Oh… It's Natsume", she said dryly.

Ruka and Natsume are bestfriends, so they are often together.

"Bad day, huh, Polkadots?" Natsume asked.

_Hmmph!_ She snubbed at him. _It was all_ _because of you, stupid bastard!_

"Anything wrong?" asked Ruka, noticing the tension between the two.

"Nothing much." Natsume replied. "It's just that this little girl here was so furious when…"

_No! No! No!_ screamed Mikan in her thoughts. _Don't say it! Damn you!_ She stood up and reached for Natsume, trying to stop him from what he's going to reveal.

"…I saw her panties. It was polkadots, by the way." he finished.

"Oh… I see…" was all Ruka said, slightly blushing.

Natsume just shrugged and turned to leave. "Let's go Ruka. We still have to go to…" A book suddenly came flying to him, but his instinct was faster, and it was burned into ashes before it reached him.

He saw Mikan panting with fury, and smirked, "Next time, make sure it reaches me so that your effort won't go to waste", then he left.

"Sorry, Mikan." Ruka touched her shoulder to try to comfort her.

"Ruka!"

Ruka sighed then followed Natsume after one last look at Mikan.

"That Natsume!" Mikan was burning with anger.

"Yeah, idiot. And you let him burn the book that you borrowed from me.", a voice came from behind. Mikan turned and saw her bestfriend Hotaru Imai.

"Hotaru!" Mikan cried and tried to take comfort from her dear friend, only to be stopped by…

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"I told you to stop hugging me.", came the emotionless reply from her so-called bestfriend. "Besides, you owe me 2,000 rabbits for that book."

"2,000 rabbits!" Mikan was astounded. That book was that expensive?

"That was a limited edition, idiot. Make sure you pay me after you receive your allowance." Then Hotaru left, probably to her laboratory since she's busy with a presentation to a client.

* * *

Mikan felt like she's floating on air as she walked out of the building.

_This isn't my day… Why is it that all bad luck seems to be falling on me? Why? NATSUME! That creep is the cause of all these! _(Gloomy Mikan: drooped shoulders, head bent, oblong eyes, dark background, with 3 white fireballs on top of her head)

Mikan seems to be unaware of her surroundings and she keeps on muttering "Bastard Natsume… Natsume… Natsume… I'm going to crush him… crush him big time… that Natsume…I'd love to see him suffer…darn Natsume…"

After Mikan passed, Anna and Nonoko revealed themselves from the bush.

"What's wrong with Mikan?" asked Anna.

"I don't know", answered Nonoko. "It's not clear but I heard her saying Natsume's name…"

"Yeah, I remember. She said something about Natsume, then crush, big crush, love…" Anna stopped then looked at Nonoko.

Nonoko was also looking at her with a surprised expression on her face. "Oh my. Do you think Mikan has a big crush on Natsume?" asked Anna.

"And she's depressed because Natsume is unaware of her feelings and continues to tease her?" followed by Nonoko.

(Blah… Blah… Blah…)

Anna and Nonoko were not aware that they were not the only ones in the area. Quite a short distance away…

"Hey, know what? It seems Mikan has a huge crush on Natsume." Kokoroyomi informed his companions.

To be continued…

* * *

**_Hi again! This is my second fan fiction, although I'm not yet finished with the first... It's just that my first story was quite serious, so I thought I'd write something with more humor. I hope you'll like this one. _****_hehehe _:-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**ONE HELLUVA CRUSH**

**By: Esa MaRie**

* * *

**Chapter 2: I have a crush on Natsume?**

"Hey, it seems Mikan has a huge crush on Natsume." Kokoroyomi said to his companions.

He and some of the students from Section B were strolling near the forest when his attention was caught by the conversation between Anna and Nonoko, especially when he realized that the topic was Natsume. He couldn't hear much of the conversation, so he resorted to reading their minds.

"Really?" asked one of the girls.

"Yeah, Anna and Nonoko heard Mikan say it." Kokoroyomi replied.

"Wow. I have to tell Sumire. She will surely freak out.", said another.

"This is going to be fun."

"Hehehe."

(Blah… Blah… Blah…)

So, the students begun discussing it, and within a few hours, the news had spread…

In the dormitory, the subject of the gossip was…

"Natsume… I'm going to crush you… you arrogant, pompous bastard… devil Natsume… hate you…" muttered a drooling Mikan, even in her sleep.

* * *

The next day… 

"Ohayo Gozaimas!"

Mikan greeted everyone in class as she entered the classroom. She's in a good mood today. She's not late for class and she did not run against Natsume on her way. Although, she noted that some of the students were giving her strange looks on her way to the high school building. Many snubbed her (girls only), and some were giving her amused and knowing looks as if they know something that she's not aware of.

"Hi Mikan!" some of her classmates greeted back, some acting suspiciously.

Mikan began unpacking her things when Natsume and Ruka arrived. Her classmates suddenly became hyperactive… they began chatting animatedly.

"Ohayo, Mikan" Ruka greeted her. Natsume was of course at his side.

"Ooooieeee…" they heard some sounds coming from their classmates.

_Huh?_ Mikan thought. _Something is really weird. _

Just then, the door burst open and Sumire barged in, her intention is directed towards Mikan Sakura.

"SAKURAAA!", she growled. "How dare you have a crush on my Natsume!"

_Huh? Crush?_ _Who did she say?_ Mikan watched in stunned silence as some of her classmates tried to stop the hysterical Sumire.

A malicious grin formed on Natsume's lips. "So, you have a crush on me Polkadots?" he teased.

Mikan felt her jaws fell on the floor. _Crush on Natsume? Me? I have a crush on Natsume? Natsume?_ _NATSUME!_

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Ouch Polkadots. You're breaking my eardrums." Natsume said. "You don't have to be so forceful on your regrets that I learned the truth. Besides, I might change my mind and ALLOW you to become my 18th girlfriend. So, what do you say?"

"GOOOOOOO TO HELLLLLLLLLL!"

"Me! Me! Me!" Sumire grabbed Natsume's arm. "I also have a huge crush on you. Super HUGE! I'll be more than willing to be your 18th girlfriend!"

Natsume removed Sumire's hands from his arms. "I was just joking. I'm not going to make every girl who has a crush on me my girlfriend. Besides, who'd want to have an idiot as a girlfriend?" He's referring obviously to Mikan.

He went to his seat but whispered something to Mikan as he passed by her. "Wear a thong and I might consider…"

Blood came rushing to Mikan's face. Her classmates saw it and the teasing became louder.

* * *

_**Thanks guys for your reviews! **__**dbzgtfan2004, **__**nikkiru, **__**Michiyosama7**_

_**Hope you'll look forward for the next chapter... :-)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**ONE HELLUVA CRUSH**

**By: Esa MaRie**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Operation: Revenge on Natsume!**

"Really? Natsume's partner has a crush on him? The former no-star? But I always see them arguing…"

"Nah, maybe it's only her way to catch his attention."

"Besides, it's really possible."

"Yeah, Natsume sure is hot!"

"And gorgeous!"

"I love his eyes! I wish he could spare me a glance with those crimson eyes!"

"I wish he'll notice me too, then make me his girlfriend!" (sighs)

"You wish!"

The four girls giggled and continued their gossiping. Mikan heard their talk while she was hiding at the back of the school building, trying to avoid the teasing of her classmates.

_Damn Natsume!_ She wanted to cry but she knew it won't solve her problems. _I have to prove that I don't have a crush on Natsume. But how? How did this even happen? I have to do something… something…_

"Imai! Give me those pictures!" she saw Ruka running after Hotaru who is riding her flying swan.

"You do my chores tomorrow and I'll give it to you.", Hotaru answered back then flew away.

"That's blackmail…", complained Ruka. He let out a defeated sigh, then left.

A smile came to Mikan's face. _Blackmail, huh? Now, I know what to do…_

* * *

**Plan A…**

Mikan was sitting on a branch of a huge tree near Natsume's room, holding a camera she borrowed from Hotaru. _Hehe. I'll spy on Natsume and take a picture of him while he's in a compromising situation. Hmmm… what kind of situation would that be? Natsume in his underwear or… nude?_ Mikan blushed at the thought. _Maybe I'll be able to discover a secret of his. Maybe he's wearing a polkadot brief. Or maybe he's gay… Hehe…_

Using the camera's high tech zooming feature, she saw Natsume walking out of the bathroom. He was wearing loose shorts and was toweling his hair. _Nice body_… she thought. _No wonder girls go gaga over him. To think of it, he's really good looking… What the hell are you thinking, Mikan!_ She slapped her face to compose herself but it also caused her to lose her balance.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" BAMMM!

Some of the students heard the scream and went to investigate. They found the unconscious Mikan with her eyes in swirls and a broken camera in her hand.

"Heh? It's Mikan Sakura. She fell from the tree?"

Just then, Natsume looked down from his window, curious at what was happening below.

"Hey, isn't that Natsume Hyuuga?" a student asked when he noticed Natsume on the window.

Another student looked from Mikan, then to Natsume, then from Natsume to Mikan. Then he looked at the tree and noticed that its branches are really near Natsume's window. Then he looked at the camera and a smile crept on his face.

"Hehe. Looks like we have a stalker here…"

And the news spread that Mikan Sakura was spying on Natsume Hyuuga…

* * *

**Plan B…**

Nonoko is in panic. Anna is already waiting for her outside but she's not yet finished with the chemicals she's mixing. _Last, the hydrochloride… _

POOF!

The chemical turned from blue to violet.

_Success! Now, I'm ready to go_. She stretched her arms but she managed to knock down some bottles of chemicals from the shelf.

_Oh no!_ She picked the bottles then arranged them on the shelf when she noticed that 2 of the bottles do not have labels. _Oh my. I forgot to stick the labels on the bottles._

She took the labels and tried to stick it on the bottles but then realized she could not determine which is which, since the chemicals are both of the same color. _Hah! I'll just stick it temporarily then check it again later. _Then she left.

Mikan smiled as she saw Nonoko hurriedly left her laboratory. She went inside, then checked on the bottles on the shelves. _Stomachache… stomachache… I've already seen it here somewhere… Ah, here it is_. The label was quite crooked but she didn't mind at all. _Now Natsume, you'll pay!_

* * *

"Hi Natsume!" 

Natsume looked up from his lunch to the smiling face of the idiot in front of him. "Want something, Polkadots?" he asked.

"Just want to give you this. I baked it myself.", Mikan said sweetly.

Natsume was surprised but he accepted the cake.

"Enjoy it!" Then she left and sat with Imai and the others. Murmurs from the other students can be heard from inside the dining area.

_What's gone into her?_ he wondered. He took a piece when he suddenly noticed a puppy beside him sniffing the cake.

"Ruka?"

Ruka sheepishly smiled. "Sorry, Natsume. I just couldn't resist bringing Gohan here…"

Natsume looked at the puppy and could see that it was drooling over the cake. He sighed then handed the piece to the puppy who greedily ate it.

Then something weird happened. The puppy's eyes swirled as if he was dizzy. Then, when its eyes cleared, it fell on a brunette who had a horrified look at her face. Then its eyes changed into… hearts! Gohan jumped from the table and ran to Mikan.

Arf! Arf! Arf!

Before Mikan could react, the puppy had jumped on her and was happily licking her face, its eyes still in hearts. The puppy had fallen in love with her! _What the hell!_

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sumire angrily approached her, then lifted her by the collar, with the puppy still clinging on her feet.

"You dared to put a love potion on my Natsume!"

"NO! It was not a love potion! It was supposed to cause him stomachache!", Mikan tried to defend herself.

"YOU LIAR!", claws began to form on Sumire's fingers but before she could hurt Mikan…

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Stop it, you two.", Hotaru said holding her Baka Gun.

Mikan removed Sumire's hands from her collar, then ran as fast as she could away from there.

And the news spread that Mikan Sakura desperately tried to use love potion on Natsume Hyuuga…

* * *

Plan C… failed. 

up to...

Plan J… failed.

"AAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH! I HATE YOU NATSUMEEEEEE!"

* * *

_**Yehey, finished Chapter 3! Thanks everyone (below)! Truly appreciate your nice reviews. :-)**_

BlTCHpuhlease, Michiyosama7, whateverness, nikkiru, Nobairu-chan, Llamas Are Sexy, kaia-rain, emrevolemina


	4. Chapter 4

**ONE HELLUVA CRUSH**

**By: Esa MaRie**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Natsume's True Feelings**

On top of one of the branches of the Sakura Tree, a young boy was leaning his back on the trunk and appeared to be reading a manga. But the manga was not on is mind at the moment. An image of a pretty brunette suddenly came to his mind, and a small smile appeared on his face.

_That idiot…_ he thought. _Does she really have a crush on me? She doesn't look like it… but I hope… she does… _

Natsume Hyuuga, 15 years old and also a first year high school student of Alice Academy. Tall, handsome, with black hair and ruby eyes, he is considered as one of the most popular students in the Academy. On top of that, he is a genius and possesses one of the most powerful alices – the Fire Alice.

During the last 2 years, he had been dubbed as a major playboy due to the number of girls he had been dating since he was 13 years old. Actually, he never considered them as his girlfriends. They were the ones who declared themselves as his girlfriend after he accepted their invitations to go out.

He doesn't count his dates, only that the last girl he dated declared herself to be his 17th girlfriend. He was just bored and never really cared what others say of him.

Besides, there is only one girl that he wanted to be his real girlfriend.

Yup, the idiot Mikan Sakura. He had long acknowledged that he liked her, even loved her. Maybe when he was still 10 years old.

But back then, he tried to fight it. They had gotten a little close before, but he couldn't accept that he was changing because of her. The more she smiles at him, the harder it is for him to contain his feelings. He was confused with his feelings. He then resulted to severe teasing, making her angry; until the time came that she completely hated him.

"Mikan…" he whispered.

Yeah, he loved her but no one else knew. Not even Ruka. Only Kokoroyomi knew because he likes to read his mind, but a threat of being roasted alive was enough to keep his big mouth shut.

It's been years but he continues to tease her and makes her mad at him. Why not? It's better than being totally ignored. At least, she's still speaking to him, acknowledging his presence, even if not in a favorable way.

He returned his gaze on the manga, but another image came to his mind.

_Wear a thong and I might consider… _

He shook his head, remembering his stupid words.

_But what if she does…? _

He let out a silly grin as he pictured a sexy Mikan in a… (_wink _;-)

* * *

_**Hello again! Sorry if this chapter is quite short and lacks the humor of the previous chapters... but I still hope you'll like it... :-)**_

_**Special thanks to the reviewers:**_

danavalkyrie, peacal, nikkiru, yumi-anna10, Michino Izuki, Llamas Are Sexy, TYouhkriu, whateverness

_**And to **__**TYouhkriu**__**, don't worry, I'll make Mikan change her mind... hehehe.. :-)  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**ONE HELLUVA CRUSH**

**By: Esa MaRie**

* * *

**Chapter 5 A Cocky New Student**

It's morning and class was about to start. The students were busy chatting when the teacher arrived, and with him is a male student. The boy was very handsome with wavy blond hair and blue eyes.

"Okay guys, go back to your seats." The teacher waited until they had settled down. "We have… where's Ms. Sakura?"

"She's not feeling well, sensei.", Hotaru answered.

"Oh, is that so? Okay. By the way, I want you all to meet your new classmate. Kenta-san, please introduce yourself."

"Ohayo Gozaimasu! My name is Weber Kenta. Nice to meet you all." Weber pushed back his hair that was covering part of his face, then flashed his one million dollar smile. (background: yellow background, sparkles around, with red roses surrounding him)

"Wow! So cute!"

"Kawaiiii!"

"He's gorgeous!"

"I think I'm in love!"

"Aiiieeee!"

The girls had gotten crazy over the new student. Well… except Hotaru Imai who only looked with a blank expression on her face. "Idiots…"

"Hmmph! Such a show-off.", muttered some of the guys.

_Hehehe. As expected, I'm cool as ever._ Weber thought. _Just look at those girls going crazy at my handsome form. Whether it's an ordinary school or in Alice Academy, I'm going to be the most popular guy! Hahaha!_

"Sensei! Sensei! What's his alice?", asked an excited girl.

_Ha!_ Weber approached the girl, then lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "Well, my lovely girl… I have the alice of wind." As he said that, a mild breeze flowed and played with the girl's hair.

"So cool!"

"He's wonderful!"

"Aaaaiiiieeeee!"

"So, what's his star rank?", asked an irritated boy.

The teacher scratched his head. "Well, it's…"

"Three stars", Weber declared. _Of course, I deserve the highest rank._ "The Wind Alice is quite powerful so I was given the highest star rank.", he said proudly.

"Ha! So, you're still not a match with Natsume!", one of the boys said.

"Yeah, three stars isn't the highest rank you know.", another commented.

"WHAT!" Weber was surprised. _Not the highest rank?_ He grabbed the teacher by the collar. "Sensei, is that true!"

"Well, it seems you were not fully listening when I was explaining the details a while ago… The special star is the highest rank and only a very selected few is given that rank.", the teacher explained, removing Weber's fingers from his collar.

"NO! Sensei, then it must be a mistake! I'm in the special star, right?" complained Weber.

"Well, your alice is quite powerful indeed, but it's still not enough to put you in the special star qualification. But maybe if you work hard and improve your alice more, you may achieve that rank.", the kind teacher comforted him.

"Heh! He deserved that!", laughed one of the boys.

"It's alright, Kenta-kun.", a girl said. "You're still awesome! There are only a few 3 stars in the class." The other girls heartily agreed.

_But I want to be the best!_ Weber thought.

"Now settle down everyone. Kenta-san please take your seat at the back."

Weber approached an empty seat and placed his bag on the desk.

"That seat already belongs to someone else. She's only absent."

Weber turned and looked at the dark-haired guy with a manga on his face seated 2 chairs away. _So, a female owns this seat, eh?_

"Well, I want this seat. Besides, whoever she is, she'll be more than happy to offer this seat to me.", he said coolly and proceeded to occupy the seat.

"It's okay Natsume.", the teacher said. "Ms. Sakura isn't here for now. And if she agrees, she could transfer to the other empty seat."

The other empty seat would actually let Mikan be nearer to Natsume than her current sitting arrangement, so he didn't let out another complaint. But he was pissed off when the blond idiot assumed that he could make any girl do his bidding.

_Well, not my Mikan. If you make a move on her, you dumbass, you'll surely regret it!_

* * *

_**Thanks guys for all your reviews:-)**_

_**emrevolemina, **__**yumi-anna10, **__**kaia-rain, **__**BlTCHpuhlease, **__**facadephazzad, **__**danavalkyrie, **__**TYouhkriu, **__**nikkiru, and **__**Llamas Are Sexy**_

_**Well, I've added a new guy to make Natsume suffer a little... hehe... Sorry if the name sounds weird. I couldn't think of other names. I just thought of two anime characters(pervert & stupid, hehehe) so I combined their names. Weber- I got it from Full Metal Panic(I'm not sure if I got the name right), and Kenta - from Initial D (the guy who seems to have a thing for Keisuke. hehe).**_

**_I just hope you like this chapter. Feel free to comment. :-)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**ONE HELLUVA CRUSH**

**By: Esa MaRie**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Natsume's Rival**

Mikan sighed as she walked towards the high school building.

_I wish something good will happen to me today._

She finally decided to attend class after the break period rather than be alone and punish herself for the consequences of her stupid plans.

_Yeah, so stupid. None of them worked against Natsume! _

She was about to start with another anti-Natsume mutterings when she noticed a commotion at the left side of the building.

_Huh? What's happening? What are those girls so excited about_, she wondered. _Oh, there's Nonoko-chan and Ana-chan. _

"Nonoko-chan! Anna-chan!"

"Mikan-chan!", both girls were surprised to see her.

"What going on?", Mikan asked as she approached them.

"Oh, Mikan! You just almost missed anexciting event!", Anna said excitedly.

"Come, we'll show you!", Nonoko then pulled her hand and dragged her to where the commotion is.

"Did you see him?", Nonoko asked.

"See who?", asked Mikan.

"The blond guy. He's looking at our direction. Oh my, he's so angelic looking!", Anna sighed.

Mikan followed their gazes and found herself locked into the depth of a pair of blue eyes…

* * *

Weber gave the girls his two million dollar smile (with a glimpse of dimples on his left check), and then they were screaming with adoration. 

_Three stars, my ass! My charm alone is enough to get me to the special star rank! _He blew a kiss to a lovely girl at his right and she fainted with happiness.

_Ha! Weber Kenta's super irresistible charm to women is like an alice too, but it's natural… A male specie of my qualities is extremely rare… Just look at the girls here and… _

Suddenly Weber froze… because a short distance away, he saw a very beautiful brunette talking with her friends. His heart was pumping loudly. In slow motion, she turned to his direction, and their eyes met. Those warm hazel-brown eyes were beautiful and he could feel her stare penetrate deep into his soul.

_I'm in love!_

* * *

Before Mikan could react, the blond guy had reached her and had his arms on her waist, bending her on her back while he leaned forward, their faces a few inches away. Mikan was shocked and couldn't move. _What is this crazy guy doing!_

"I never thought angels were real until I saw one. What's your name, my sweet angel?" He then gave her his super 10 million dollar smile. (both dimples on his left and right cheeks showing) _Now, you're mine!_

Suddenly, he felt something hot on his butt. He looked back and saw that his butt was on fire!

"WAHHHHH!" he shouted and dropped Mikan on the ground.

"Ouch!" Mikan felt like she broke her butt from the fall. _That stupid bastard! What the hell was he thinking? _She turned and saw him ungracefully trying to stop the fire by dragging his butt through the grass. _Eewww! _

"Weber-kun, use your wind alice!", one of his fan girls shouted. Everyone was in panic in trying to help him.

Weber seemed to have realized it, and the fire was gone in an instant after he used his alice. _Who the hell did that trick! He's gonna pay!_

He turned and saw his beloved leaving.

"Wait!"

But she's already quite far that she may not have heard him. He did not even catch her name. _But one way or another, I'll make her fall in love with me._

* * *

Natsume's anger had been appeased after he saw the embarrassing attraction Weber had made. But he couldn't help but clench his fists in irritation. That peacock really tried to hit on Mikan. But it seems that Mikan was not affected by his charm. She was laughing hard while the other fangirls were so worried with him. 

He should not be bothered... but something is telling him that the bastard Weber Kenta is going to be a huge problem.

* * *

**_Well, what do you think? Please review... :-)_**

**_Thanks again to the reviewers:_**

**_BlTCHpuhlease, _****_Llamas Are Sexy, _****_nikkiru, _****_TYouhkriu, _****_izuki, _****_xxxDazzlesxxx, and _****_shielamaria_**


	7. Chapter 7

**ONE HELLUVA CRUSH**

**By: Esa MaRie**

* * *

**Chapter 7 Plan K**

Mikan returned to the dormitory and changed clothes after her uniform had been dirtied when the blond idiot dropped her on the ground. She arrived late for class and was surprised that a student is sitting on her seat. And not just any student… it was the blond idiot guy!

"Ms. Sakura, you're late.", the teacher said.

"Gomenmasai sensei", Mikan said_. Darn, now where am I going to sit? The only vacant is … YIKES! Beside Natsume!_

"Ms. Sakura, please move faster. You're new seat is at the back."

Mikan moved with stiff shoulders to the seat at the left side of Natsume.

"Don't worry, little girl. I won't bite you." Natsume said.

_Hmmph! _Mikan just snubbed him and focused herself at the front.

_My sweet angel!_ Weber could feel his heart beating furiously. _Sakura-chan… what a beautiful name… a fragile flower like cherry blossoms… _Who could have thought the girl whose seat he had taken was the girl of his dreams? He should find a way to make amends. What could he do to impress her? _Be a special star, of course. The only one in the class._ (he still doesn't know) _Not a bad idea at all…_

Natsume is really pissed off with that Weber Kenta. That peacock can't get his eyes off Mikan. He glanced at Mikan and it seemed that she have felt Weber's stare and was quite uncomfortable. _At least, it's quite obvious that she's not interested in him_., he thought

* * *

Class had just ended and Mikan was packing her things up when… 

"Sakura-chan?"

Natsume's ears perked up behind the manga he was reading.

Mikan looked up and saw that the blond idiot was in front of her.

"Hi! I'm Weber Kenta and I was just transferred in this school.", he introduced himself holding out his hand to her.

_Well, it's impolite not to accept_., Mikan thought. She accepted his hand and introduced herself. "I'm Mikan Sakura."

"Mikan…", Weber whispered her name softly. And before Mikan could react, Weber brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Such a beautiful name for an angel…"

Natsume was already clenching his fists.

"WAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The girls in the class began wailing.

"That's not fair, Mikan!"

"Yeah, why do you always get all the cute boys!"

"You already have Natsume!"

"Natsume does not belong to her, you idiot!", Sumire fired back.

Mikan quickly pulled her hand from his grasp. "Hehe…", she just gave a fake laugh to cover her embarrassment. "Nice to meet you too, Kenta-san."

"Just call me Weber, darling.", he said, winking at her.

Just then the fluorescent lights exploded and the sprinklers were activated. Students began rushing out of the building to avoid getting wet.

* * *

"What the hell was that all about, Natsume!" 

Natsume turned his cold eyes to his bestfriend.

"Shut up, Ruka."

"You were the cause of that explosion!", Ruka accused him. "Poor Gohan almost got trampled by the students who were rushing out!" He stroked the puppy's fur. "He had just recovered from the love potion that Mikan put in the cake."

"Damn!", cursed Natsume when he heard Mikan's name.

"Natsume?", Ruka asked worriedly.

Natsume just turned his back. Damn! He just couldn't help it. That jerk Weber Kenta is really starting to make his move on Mikan, and right on his face! (Well, he sits beside Mikan…) He tried to hold himself from turning Weber into a charred peacock, but jealousy won and he had to find an outlet for his anger. Well, that caused the explosion of the lights. Jealousy is such a nuisance emotion. In his case, it would mean fire – hell's fire.

"Hey, you're really acting weird today Natsume.", Ruka remarked. He just shook his head. When Natsume is in a bad mood, he's really unreasonable. _I wonder what caused it?_

* * *

"Oh, Mikan! I think Weber-kun is totally infatuated with you!", gushed Anna. 

"He's an idiot.", Hotaru remarked.

_Yeah, he is_., Mikan silently agreed with Hotaru.

"But I don't think Mikan will accept Weber-kun.", Nonoko said. "You like Natsume, right Mikan?"

"NO! I DON'T!", Mikan shouted.

"What! But we thought…", Anna and Nonoko said.

"I don't have a crush on Natsume! I don't even like him! I'm going to beat whoever started that ridiculous rumor!", Mikan angrily said.

"Oh!" Anna and Nonoko looked at each other. _But we're not the ones who spread that, right?_ They could almost read each other's mind.

"You can just start a new topic for gossip.", Hotaru said.

"Huh?" The girls looked at Hotaru.

"Have a date with that Weber Kenta. Surely, people will stop talking about you and Natsume.", Hotaru answered.

"I'm going to ask Weber-kun for a date?", asked the confused Mikan.

"Idiot. He will be the one to ask you for a date.", Hotaru replied.

"But how can you be so sure that Weber-kun will ask Mikan out?", asked Anna.

"Leave it to me. I'll take care of it.", Hotaru assured them.

_Hmmm… Now the Hotaru mentioned it, it sounds like a good idea… Plan K…_

* * *

_**(Scratching my head) I know, I know! This is still too short but I just couldn't help it! WAHHHH! I'm running out of words! Hehehe!**_

_**Sorry for the delay. I've been quite busy this week. :-(**_

_**Thanks guys for your review:-)**_

**izuki, facadephazzad, rurico, TYouhkriu, shielamaria, yumi-anna10, alf05, whateverness, nikkiru, Llamas Are Sexy, emrevolemina, danavalkyrie**


	8. Chapter 8

**ONE HELLUVA CRUSH**

**By: Esa MaRie**

* * *

**Chapter 8 Three Star meets the Special Star**

"Weber-kun?"

Weber turned and smiled at the three girls. They giggled and each handed to him a letter and a gift.

"For you!", they all said at the same time.

"Thank you ladies.", Weber said flashing them a big smile.

"Aaaiiiieeeee!", the girls screamed with delight.

_Hah! I'm the most popular boy in Alice Academy!_

He strutted as he walked along the corridor when… BAMM!

He landed on his butt.

"Damn! Watch where you're going, idiot!", he shouted at the person who bumped him.

He prepared another set of curses but stopped when his gaze met the cold stare of a pair of crimson eyes.

Tall and dark-haired, this guy looks like someone who should not be messed around. _But of course, this guy is no match for me. I'm a 3-star alice, future special star, with the power to control the wind!_

He stood up and met the guy's cold gaze.

"Natsume! Come on. We're gonna be late.", a blond boy holding a puppy called.

The dark-haired guy gave him one last cold look, as if issuing him a warning, then followed his friend.

_Natsume? Where did I hear that name?_

* * *

Weber entered the classroom and his eyes scanned through the room searching for… _Ah, there she is!_

"Mikan-chan!"

Mikan looked up and gave him a small smile.

_Hehe_… He approached her, then placed his hand on her desk and leaned forward. "Ohayo… my sweet angel…", he whispered softly to her.

"O-ohayo.", Mikan smiled tentatively while leaning back. _What now,_ she irritably thought.

He smiled brilliantly at her at was about to leave when his eyes caught the murderous gaze of a pair of crimson eyes.

_That guy!_

"You!", he pointed to Natsume. "You're the idiot who bumped into me!"

Weber didn't remember this guy since his face was always covered by a manga.

The whole class ceased to move. The atmosphere in the room spells out only one thing - danger!

Then the girls freaked out.

"Weber-kun, no!"

"Anyone but Natsume-kun!"

"I'll kill you if you touch him!", Sumire shouted. (loyal fan of Natsume!)

"Hah! Don't worry ladies. I can handle this guy. I, Weber Kenta, the most promising student of Alice Academy, the most handsome, the most… AAAHHHH!", Weber shouted as his sleeve began to burn. He began to run back and forth trying to stop the fire.

"Use your alice Weber-kun!", the girls tried the help him. One girl took even took the vase from the teacher's table and splashed the water to Weber but the fire did not die down. Instead, it even got bigger.

Weber was in panic. He's already using his alice but he could not stop the fire. _What the hell's going on?_

"Natsume Hyuuga, that's enough!"

They all turned at Mikan's shout.

Mikan rushed to Weber's side and helped him put out the fire using her nullification alice. "Come, I'll take you to the clinic.", then she turned to Natsume.

"You're despicable!"

Natsume's eyes darkened. "So, you're on his side, little girl?", he asked savagely.

Mikan just gave him a cold look, then left accompanying the injured Weber.

"Natsume, why…?", Ruka tried to ask but stopped knowing that there's no way he could reach out to Natsume considering his dark mood.

Natsume kicked his desk then stormed out of the classroom.

* * *

"Are you okay, Weber-kun?" 

_Heaven!_ But Weber kept that silent. "Ouch! The burn stings.", he said instead.

Mikan added more ointment on his arm. Actually, it seems that his arm was not injured. There was only a slight pinkish mark but she doubted that it was serious.

"Your arm is going to be okay now.", she smiled at him.

_Such a beautiful smile_…, he thought. Then his thoughts went back to that Natsume guy.

"Damn that guy! I would have clobbered him to pieces if this accident didn't happen!", he ranted.

Mikan looked at him incredulously.

"It wasn't an accident.", she said.

"Huh?"

"You tried to pick on the wrong guy, Weber-kun."

"Huh?"

"Natsume caused that fire on your sleeve. He has the fire alice. And he's the only special star rank student in the whole high school department.", she explained.

"WHHATTT!"

* * *

_**Well, that's for chapter 8...**_

_**Thanks everyone for your reviews... :-)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**ONE HELLUVA CRUSH**

**By: Esa MaRie**

* * *

**Chapter 9 One helluva date**

"WHHATTT!"

Weber was absolutely surprised. Why is it that he never knew that? Why is it that no one told him?

_Because you always think of yourself and you tend to block out information related to other people_., his subconscious answered.

Now, he remembered where he heard that name… (conversations from previous chapters)

"_Ha! So, you're still not a match with Natsume!"_

"_You already have Natsume!"_

_So he's my rival for Mikan's love, eh?_

He noticed that Mikan was looking at him curiously.

"Ah.. hehe.. it's nothing. I was just surprised…", he tried to cover his reaction.

_Hey! We're alone!_, he realized.

He then remembered something…

----------ooooooo---------

"_500 rabbits?", he asked incredulously._

"_Yeah. Pay up and I'll make sure that Mikan won't refuse your request for a date.", Hotaru Imai said._

"_How can I be sure of that?", he asked._

"_I'm her bestfriend. So, be assured that I know how to influence her."_

----------ooooooo---------

He glanced at Mikan who was wrapping bandage around his arm.

"Ano… Mikan-chan…"

"Hmmm?"

"W-will you go out with me on a d-date?", he asked.

"Okay.", she answered.

_What? Just like that?_

"Er, you heard what I asked Mikan-chan?", he asked again.

Mikan looked up to him and smiled, "Yes, I'll go out on a date with you Weber-kun."

_YES! Imai-san is really good._, he thought. _Or maybe Mikan also likes me…_

_Hotaru is really such a genius. Now, the gossip between me and Natsume will be put into an end_., Mikan thought.

* * *

That afternoon, Mikan and Weber went to the Central Town and ate in one of the best restaurants there. Weber acted like a true gentleman pulling a seat for her to sit first. 

"Mikan-chan…", he started.

"Hmmm?"

"I'm really sorry for stealing your seat on class. I didn't know it was yours.", he said.

_So, if it doesn't belong to me, you're not going to be sorry?_

"No, it's okay Weber-kun. A new seat is a refreshing change.", Mikan said with a fake laugh. _There's nothing refreshing sitting besides Natsume!_

"Ano… Mikan-chan?", Weber started again.

"Yes?"

"A-are you and… are you and that guy Natsume… well, you know… an item?", he tentatively asked.

"What!" Mikan felt her blood boiling. "What are you talking about?"

"Are you and Natsume a couple? You know… boyfriend and girlfriend?", he asked.

"No!", Mikan denied forcefully. "I don't want to be associated with that pervert bastard!"

A smile came to Weber's lips. _Yes!_ He stood up and walked then knelt one leg by Mikan's side. He then took Mikan's hand and brought it to his lips.

"Then, no one will mind if start courting you, my sweet angel?", he asked.

Mikan turned red.

"Stop it Weber-kun! Everyone is looking. Get up from there!", she whispered furiously, panicked from embarrassment.

Weber stood up with a big smile on his face then turned to face the other customers who were curiously looking at them.

"Don't mind us, ladies and gentlemen. I was just confessing my love to the lovely girl here."

A loud cheer was heard in the entire restaurant.

Mikan could not believe what was happening. She never thought this would be the outcome of her plan. She only wanted the rumors to spread that she's dating Weber Kenta. But becoming his girlfriend was not part of her plan!

Weber went back to his seat then took hold of her hand.

"Mikan, my darling, you just don't know how lucky you are to have caught my ever-wandering heart. I, Weber Kenta, 15 years of age, 5'9 of height, the most promising student of Gakuen Alice, the best player in all sports in my previous school… blah..blah..blah.."

* * *

"Hey, isn't that Mikan Sakura with the new student?" 

"Where?"

"There. In the restaurant. Look, the guy is even holding her hand."

"Meaning, she's through with Natsume Hyuuga?"

"Well, looks like it."

"They look so sweet together."

(blah… blah… blah…)

And the news began to spread that Mikan Sakura is dating the new student Weber Kenta…

* * *

The next day…

A large tree stood proud still in the middle of the forest. Its branches and leaves swayed as the soft breeze pass through it, playing with its leaves and fruits. Then, suddenly…

It was burned into ashes.

A student looking out into the forest noticed it and commented.

"Hey, something seems to be on fire on the forest."

"Where?"

"Look over there. There's a smoke."

"Nah, maybe Mr. Bear was cooking something inside the forest."

"Yeah, maybe…"

Well, the truth is…

Natsume looked at the pile of ashes wherein the huge tree used to stand proud. He was on fire… actually he was on fire with jealousy.

_Damn it! Damn that peacock! Damn them both!_

He just heard that Mikan went on a date with Weber yesterday; then he saw red. Before he could create any damage to the people surrounding him, he ran into the forest and burned the poor tree.

_I'm not going to hand Mikan to him. Never! _

_I have to do something!_

_**

* * *

**__**What do you think Natsume will do?**_

**_Chibi Natsume grabbed from Hotaru the Baka Machine Gun, glanced at Chibi Weber and smiled evilly then cracked the Machine Gun… hehehe…_**

**_Thanks everyone for your reviews:-)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**ONE HELLUVA CRUSH**

**By: Esa MaRie**

* * *

**Chapter 10 Natsume on the move**

"I was the …. "

"I am the…"

"I have…"

"I will…"

"I…"

"I…"

"No more!", Mikan cried from her sleep.

She opened her eyes and realized that she's still on her bed. She looked at the clock and screamed.

"Oh no! I'm late!"

Her head hurts. Maybe this is what they call hangover. Normally it's the consequence of too much alcohol. Well, in her case, it wasn't alcohol, it was all due to Weber's bragging during their date yesterday!

No wonder his alice is wind. The air inside his head is too much to create a storm. Sure, he's good looking, but she had never met such a vain person before. Even Natsume is better than that ego-lusting idiot!

_Natsume? Why did I even think of that other idiot?_

She quickly bathed then went to school.

* * *

Mikan sneaked into class while the teacher was writing something on the board.

"Late again, Ms. Sakura?", the teacher asked without even looking at her.

"Gomenmasai, sensei.", Mikan apologized

"Too tired from your date with Weber, Mikan?", one of the boys asked.

"Oooooooooiiiieeeeee…." The class began teasing them.

Mikan blushed, then she saw Weber with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Stop it guys. You're embarrassing my angel.", Weber said which caused the teasing to become louder.

_Oh no! That stupid jerk! What will my classmates think?_ Her eyes automatically darted to Natsume's seat. But the seat was empty.

_Where's Natsume?_

_Missed him, Mikan?_, her subconscious asked.

_No way! Just curious_…, she stubbornly convinced herself.

"Okay, that's enough.", the teacher told the class. "Ms. Sakura, take your seat now and we'll continue with today's lesson."

Mikan sat on her seat and glanced on her right. _That idiot is really back at skipping classes, eh?_

Then Mikan saw Ruka staring at her.

"Oh, hi Ruka-pyon." _Ruka is here? Now, that's unusual. If Natsume really skipped the class, Ruka would have been with him_., she thought.

Ruka smiled at her. _I think I know now the cause of Natsume's dark mood…_

* * *

Natsume was walking along Central Town trying to clear his thoughts when he heard a group of young girls talking coming out of a store.

"Oh Kaede-chan, you're so naughty!"

"You really bought a thong!"

"You're so matured!"

"Weren't you embarrassed when you bought it?"

"Come on guys. I'm going to give this as a gift to my big sister."

"Well, I'm really going to have a fit if someone will give me a gift like that."

"I'll die of embarrassment if someone sees me opening a gift with that inside."

"blah.. blah.. blah.."

Natsume stopped. _Hmmm_… He surveyed the area then went to a store and bought a cap, a jacket, and a pair of sunglasses.

* * *

"So, he thinks he's in love with Mikan, eh?", Natsume asked.

"Yup, he's making all sorts of plans to win Mikan's affection. He wants to give her a gift but still couldn't think of one.", Kokoryomi said

"Is his morning routine always like that?", he asked.

"Yup, always.", Kokoryomi confirmed.

"Good.", Natsume said. He seek out Kokoryomi's help since he's the only one who knew of his feelings for Mikan,

"You really went there, eh?", Kokoryomi asked in a knowing voice.

_Damn! I forgot he can read my mind,_ Natsume thought.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", Kokoryomi laughed.

"Shut up or I'll roast you!", Natsume warned, embarrassed that Kokoryomi knew what happened to him earlier…

_Natsume went inside the lingerie store when he saw that no one was around. Wearing the jacket, cap, and sunglasses, he was able to disguise himself._

"_I want a thong.", he said to the sales lady._

_The lady smiled but he knew what was running through her mind. _

_Pervert…_

"_Do you have a particular design or color that you want? Size?", the lady asked._

_Design? Color? Size? What the hell does he know of girls' undergarments?_

"_Err… black… small…" Mikan is small, right? What the heck! "Just give me something that is black and sexy!", Natsume hurriedly said._

_He paid his purchase and hurriedly left for the exit. A group of girls entered and saw him._

"_What is a guy doing here?"_

"_He's a pervert!"_

"_Maybe he's gay…"_

_Natsume flushed red with embarrassment. Damn! He, Natsume Hyuuga, the Fire Alice, went inside a lingerie store to buy a thong! It was laughable! He will surely lose face if someone knew about it._

Yeah, no wonder the idiot Kokoryomi is dying from laughter.

"But Natsume, are you sure this plan will work?", Kokoryomi asked after he had composed himself.

"Don't worry. I know idiots like him. He will take the bait.", Natsume replied then handed something to Kokoryomi. "Here, wrap this up."

"No way! You're cruel Natsume!", cried Kokoryomi. He knew well what was inside the package.

"You have any problem with that?", Natsume gave him a fiery look. Two fireballs suddenly appeared at each side of Kokoryomi's head.

"N-no…", Kokoryomi said weakly.

"Good.", he said. _That's for laughing at me, idiot. And I know damn well you're reading my mind at this point!_

"Okay! Okay! I'll do it." Kokoryomi just scratched his head.

Natsume turned to leave but suddenly stopped.

"Pink."

"Huh?", Kokoryomi was confused.

"Use pink ribbons. That idiot girl would like that." Then he left Kokoryomi staring stupidly at him.

Kokoryomi just shook his head. Then he grinned. "You're wicked Natsume Hyuuga."

* * *

**_Why a peacock? Hmm… Well, a peacock is one flirtatious bird. Hehehe! A male peacock (only male peacocks are beautiful) oftentimes spread out its colorful feathers (on its tail) to attract a mate… And that's a fact. :-)_**

**_Thanks everyone for your reviews:-)  
_**


	11. Chapter 11

**ONE HELLUVA CRUSH**

**By: Esa MaRie**

* * *

**Chapter 11 A Thong for Mikan**

Weber was whistling as he went to his locker. He passed by Mikan's locker and greeted it.

"Ohayo, my love."

As Kokoryomi had mentioned, that was his morning routine. He feels that it made him closer to Mikan.

Then he noticed something that is sticking out of her locker. He leaned closer and saw that it was a piece of paper, he pulled it out and it read…

_For my beloved Mikan…_

_Damn!_ He opened the locker and saw that there was a gift inside, perfectly wrapped with cute pink ribbons. _So someone is courting her aside from me!_

He took the gift then gave out an evil smile. _Well, finders keepers, idiot!_

Unbeknownst to him…

"Well?", Natsume asked.

"You're really good Natsume. He is really thinking the way you thought he would.", Kokoryomi said admiringly. They stayed there and observed what Weber will do next after he saw the gift. In case the first plan did not work out, they will execute an alternative plan.

"Let's go to class then. Something interesting is about to happen.", Natsume said.

* * *

Mikan was not late for class that day. She opened the door to her class and her eyes automatically went to the one person she loved dearly. 

"Hotaru!"

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

And Mikan dropped to the floor again.

"Hotaru, you're so mean! I'm so down today, I need a friend to comfort me.", she pouted.

"Idiot. It's better if you're always late. You don't have a chance to hug me.", came the emotionless reply from Hotaru.

"Don't worry Mikan darling. I'm always here to comfort you."

Mikan groaned. _That idiot Weber again! _

"Here, Mikan love. I have something for you as a symbol of my everlasting love for you.", he said handing her a gift with pink ribbons.

"Oooooooooiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeee…!"

The class became so excited, especially the girls.

"Oh, how sweet!"

"I'm so envious!"

"I wish I'm Mikan!"

_Hehe_., Weber thought. _Whoever you are, you'll surely suffer seeing that the credits will go to me. I will surely impress Mikan!_

He glanced at Natsume who was looking at them with a bored expression on his face, a manga in his hand. He was not sure if the gift was from Natsume, but he surely wish it was.

Mikan was slightly blushing when she took the gift.

"Mikan, what's inside!"

"Mikan, open it!"

"Oh, I'm so excited!"

Mikan was hesitant. _Shouldn't I open this when I'm alone?_

"Well, it seems Weber-kun wants you to open it in front of the whole class.", Kokoryomi said.

Mikan was startled. _How did Kokoryomi read my mind? My nullifying alice is always on guard against him._

"Go on, Mikan-chan.", Weber encouraged. _I don't even know what's inside!_

Mikan pulled the ribbons.

Her classmates surrounded her.

She took off the tapes and tore the wrapper.

Her classmates leaned closer.

She opened the box.

Natsume smirked.

She pulled out something from the box.

Everyone gasped.

"A-A T-THONG?"

Weber was shocked. _A thong?_

He saw Mikan froze. Then, in slow motion, her head turned 180 degrees (zombie style..hehe), her eyes on fire.

"M-Mikan…, I…"

He was not able to speak another word when Mikan gave him a heavy uppercut on the face. He flew several feet away, crashing a couple of chairs.

"YOU PERVERTTTTTTTT!"

The class was in chaos. Several students tried to calm Mikan down, while the others (mostly girls) tried to help Weber on his feet.

The teacher finally arrived and tried to bring the class into order. Some of the girls accompanied Weber to the clinic.

At the back of the class, Natsume smirked under his manga. _Good for you, blond peacock!_

Ruka just shook his head. _Natsume…_

* * *

_**Sorry folks... This chapter is so short. I've been too busy this week. Just couldn't add anything to make this longer but I still hope you'll like this one. :-)**_

_**Thanks for all your reviews.. :-)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**ONE HELLUVA CRUSH**

**By: Esa MaRie**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 12 Hate or… Love?**

Mikan couldn't believe at what Weber had done.

_That blond idiot! Of all things to give me, why a thong!_

She suddenly remembered something…

'_Wear a thong and I might consider…'_

_Natsume again, Natsume again. Stop thinking of that idiot!_

"Damn you Natsume!", she screamed.

"What now, Polkadots?"

Mikan was surprised at the sound of that voice. She noticed that she was in front of the Sakura Tree. _How the hell did I come here?_

She looked up and saw Natsume sitting on the branch of the tree and was looking down at her.

"You're a pest!" she snubbed at him and then leaned her back against the tree.

Natsume jumped from the tree and approached her.

"Really, little girl. You should stop blaming others for your own mistakes.", he said.

"Why? What did I do wrong?", she asked, more to herself.

"Flirting with an idiot.", he answered.

"I wasn't flirting with him! I just dated him to get rid of everyone's notion that I have a crush on you!", she fired back.

"Is that so?", he asked, his eyes darkening. "I rather like the idea of you having a crush on me."

Before Mikan knew it, she was pinned with her back on the tree. Natsume's left hand was on the trunk, beside her head as if preventing her to escape. He leaned forward and stared at her.

He lifted his right hand and caressed her cheek. Mikan could feel her heart beating furiously.

"I…"

But Natsume suddenly stopped. Then he grinned.

"You forgot something, Polkadots."

He pulled out something from his pocket and dangled it in front of her.

It was the thong!

"You forgot your panties this time, little girl. And surprisingly, it's no longer polkadots. I kind of like this one on you though. Black and lacey…", he whispered.

"PERVERTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT…!"

Natsume slanted his lips on hers absorbing her scream.

Mikan's eyes widen. _Natsume is kissing me!_

Mikan was in shock even after Natusme lifted his mouth from hers. She saw something in his eyes like… _tenderness?_... as he looked down on her. But it was only for a split second, it was immediately replaced by an evil glitter.

"I told you before that I'll consider you to become my girlfriend if you wear a thong. Now, want to be my girlfriend… Mikan?", he asked seductively.

_Mikan… He called me by my name,_ she thought. She noticed the gentle way Natsume's fingers played with her hair. _Gentle? When did Natsume become gentle?_

She was trapped by a pair of crimson eyes staring down at her, when she felt something in her hand.

The thong!

"_I'll consider you to become my girlfriend if you wear a thong…"_

Mikan felt her blood rising. She pushed Natsume with all her might and gave him a hard slap on the face.

"You pervert! You think I'm that cheap!", she shouted at him, then ran away.

_Damn,_ Natsume thought as he touched his reddened cheek that was caused by Mikan's slap. _Why is it the most stupid words come out every time I talk to her?_

"You should have just told her you love her, idiot."

Natsume turned and saw Ruka behind him.

"Ruka!"

"Really Natsume. I never thought you have some cowardice in you.", Ruka said. "You got your chance but you just ruined it by mentioning that thong."

"Shut up Ruka.", Natsume said, then he sighed. "But… I couldn't just say it to her seriously. She might laugh at me."

"So, you're afraid of rejection, eh?"

Natsume did not say anything, but it was pretty obvious. The girl detests him, so rejection is the best possibility.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan lay on her back on the bed staring at the ceiling. She can't sleep, so she gave up trying.

_Damn! I can't get it off my mind!_

_Damn that Natsume!_

_Damn his kiss!_

She touched her lips and she could still feel Natsume's lips on them. She shook her head, trying to erase that memory. Her heart seems to beat faster every time she remembers what had transpired between her and Natsume.

_Oh no! Please! Don't make me fall in love with him! Not again…_

Yes, she hated Natsume. Way back when they were 10 year olds. But… not all the time. She knew he wasn't such a bad boy. Circumstances made him cold and untrusting. During that time, she tried to penetrate that barrier that he had set between him and other people.

And she had almost… almost fallen in love with him.

Maybe it was puppy love. But she learned to like him, to care for him. She was always worried about him and she wanted to make him happy… to make him smile… to hear him laugh. She wanted to protect him from all those who want to exploit his powers.

But Natsume never cared for her, never appreciated her efforts, never returned her affections, and never even returned her friendship.

"_I don't want your help, Polkadots. It would be better if you stay away from me. You're just causing me more trouble. You're a bother."_

"_D-don't you consider me as a friend, N-natsume? D-don't you like me even just a l-little?"_

"_I don't like you, ugly! I don't need unreliable idiots like you! Get lost!"_

_Mikan sobbed. "Fine! I don't like you too! I hate you Natsume!"_

That was the start. She was hurt too much that she started to avoid him, to ignore him. But he continued to call her names, and it became more severe. So, she fought back. And they began to argue every time they meet.

Every day she convinced herself that she hates him. And it seemed effective because the mere thought of him makes her blood boil.

But now… that warm affection that she felt for him before wants to surface.

_NO! I can't allow that to happen! I won't let him hurt me again! I hate Natsume! And that's that!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Tsk tsk tsk. That's so soon to tell, Mikan. If you have forgotten, I'm the author here. I can make you fall in love with Natsume in an instant. Hehehe. Or if you want, I'll make you fall in love with Weber instead. HAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Just thought of writing that one…**_

_**To make this chapter a little longer…**_

_**Look it already reached… ah…1,061 words,**_

_**Hahahahahah!**_

_**Review please!**_

_**And special THANKS to everyone who reviewed. :-)**_

_**Arigatou Gozaimasu:-)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**ONE HELLUVA CRUSH**

**By: Esa MaRie**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 13 Weber's Challenge: Wind vs Fire**

"Weber-kun?"

Weber turned and saw two girls, each carrying a gift.

"For you. Hope you'll like it.", they both said at the same time.

_So, my charm hasn't diminished at all_., Weber thought, smiling inwardly. After that incident with Mikan, he thought that girls might have considered him a turn-off but it seemed that they bought his explanation that someone might have switched the gifts as a prank against him.

_At least, I'm much more popular to the girls than that Natsume guy._

"Well, thank you ladies.", he gave them a brilliant smile.

The girls giggled, then one of them asked. "Are you okay, Weber-kun? I heard that… ahm… a girl punched you…"

"Thank you for your concern, my lovely girl. I am Weber Kenta and such a weak punch is nothing for me. You know that I am the… blah..blah…blah…"

He closed his eyes while bragging of his achievements in his previous school that he did not notice that the attention of the two girls already drifted to someone a short distance away…

"Natsume-kun?"

Natsume stared blankly at the girl in front of him.

"For you.", she nervously handed him a gift.

"Oh… Thanks.", he said as he accepted the gift. His mind was on something… or someone that he forgot the consequence of his actions.

The two girls were speechless as they stared at Natsume.

_No way,_ one girl thought.

_Natsume-kun accepted it,_ the other girl thought.

They looked at each other and then grabbed their gifts from Weber's hand.

"… I was also the captain of the Soccer Club. Of course having the wind alice, I can control the ball to hit the goal every time. I was... HEY!", Weber was startled when the two girls grabbed their gifts back.

"Gomen, Weber-kun… I'll just give you something else next time…", the first girl said.

"Sorry…", the other girl said. And they both ran to a dark-haired boy and also presented their gifts.

"What the hell!", Weber cursed. _What the hell just happened!_

"Allow me to explain."

Weber turned and saw Kokoryomi, the one with the mind-reading alice.

"It seems that the number 1 crush of those girls is Natsume. You ranked only second.", he explained.

_Ouch!_

"Actually, most of the girls here have a huge crush on Natsume. They always surrounded him, gave him gifts. Well, Natsume's 17th girlfriend really had such a huge fit with all the attention her boyfriend was getting. There was a huge rumble during Valentine's Day because of girls wanted Natsume to accept their gifts, but the girlfriend declared that Natsume will accept only hers."

"In the end, Natsume burned all their gifts and never accepted any gift or dated any girl after that. So the girls just continued their admiration from afar. Well, it seemed he changed his mind.", Kokoryomi continued.

"By the way, Mikan also has a huge crush on Natsume. Don't you know that? She… Aaaahhhhhhhh!" Kokoryomi found himself plastered against the wall as a strong wind blew over him.

_No, I don't! But I'm not going to give her up that easily. We'll see who's really the best, Natsume Hyuuga!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Natsume was panting as he reached the classroom. _Damn!_ He forgot about his fan girls. If his mind wasn't on Mikan, he would have refused that gift just like he always do. He groaned. _Now they're back again!_

His classmates all turned to look at him curiously.

"Natsume, are you alright?", Ruka asked.

"No.", he croaked. "Damn! Ruka, close the door quickly!"

"Huh?"

"Close it!"

Ruka did as Natsume told him. Just then, he heard dozens of footsteps coming near.

"Natsume-kun!"

"Natsume, love!"

"What the hell happened?", asked the surprised Ruka.

"I… forgot. I completely forgot.", whispered Natsume, his head on his hands while seated on his desk.

"Forgot what?", Ruka asked.

"Damn! I was thinking of something else when a girl gave me a gift… and I… accepted it.", Natsume explained.

"WHATTT!", exclaimed Ruka, then he laughed. "Idiot, you just declared yourself open to be courted again."

"IS THAT TRUE!"

"Really, Natsume-kun?"

"Oh, Natsume-kun!", Sumire clasped her hands, her eyes twinkling.

The girls began to get excited.

"NO!", Natsume shouted.

"Oh….", the girls said, their shoulders drooped.

"Tell them I'll burn them to ashes if they continue to follow me around!", he ordered to Ruka.

Natsume sighed with relief when the girls seemed to have left. He glanced at his left and saw Mikan looking at him. As soon as their eyes met, she quickly turned her head forward (hiding her blush).

_Mikan…_

Just then, the door opened and was closed forcefully. Everyone held their breaths as they stared at Weber making his way towards Natsume.

"Natsume Hyuuga!"

Natsume looked up and saw Weber standing in front of him.

"What now?", he asked.

"I challenge you to a duel! Wind versus Fire!", Weber demanded.

Loud murmurs started to surround the classroom. Some began to gather on one corner..

"I bet 10 rabbits on Natsume.", a boy said.

"Me, 20 rabbits on Natsume."

"Natsume, 50 rabbits."

"What the hell! So who's going to bet for Weber?"

"Me… 1 rabbit… on Weber-kun.", a girl said shyly.

Back on Weber and Natsume…

"Sounds boring.", Natsume said.

Weber could feel his blood boiling with rage. He never felt insulted this way before.

"Okay then. If I win, you'll relinquish your claim on Mikan.", he said.

Natsume really wanted to burn him but pride prevailed. "I don't have a claim on that idiot. So what's this duel for?", he replied in a bored voice.

Mikan was hurt. He has no claim on her! Their kiss doesn't mean anything to him. She really means nothing to him.

Mikan stood up and said, "Weber-kun, if you win I'll agree to be your girlfriend."

Everyone gasped.

"And if I win, little girl. What will I gain from you?", Natsume asked, his eyes darkening.

Mikan met his eyes and said bravely. "You decide. I'll be your slave for a week."

A smirk crept on Natsume's lips. "Deal." Then he turned to Weber. "Saturday afternoon, 2pm at the Northern Forest."

Weber glanced at Mikan. _She will be mine!_ He then faced Natsume.

"Deal."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Yes! Finished 2 chapters in a day! Hahaha! I'm trying to update as fast as I can because I'm going on a trip next week. I need to finish this story before I leave.**_

_**Yup, that means this fic is near its end. I plan to finish this in 3 or 4 chapters.**_

_**Please review. :-) And thanks to all those who reviewed.**_

_**Please look forward for the next chapter... :-)**_

**_Ja ne!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**ONE HELLUVA CRUSH**

**By: Esa MaRie**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 14 The Duel**

Weber stood confidently as he faced Natsume. _Now, everyone will know that I deserve to be a top star!_

He glanced around and saw Mikan among the spectators. _Mikan darling, just see how I will crush this arrogant bastard!_ He began to daydream…

"_Feel my power, Natsume Hyuuga!", he shouted and a huge hurricane appeared and swallowed Natsume._

"_AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I give up, Weberrrrr!", Natsume screamed while being swept into the hurricane._

"_NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I won!", Weber laughed out loud._

"_Weber-kun darling! You're amazing!", Mikan exclaimed as she threw her arms around him. "Honey-pie, you deserve a reward." She then closed her eyes and puckered her lips to his._

"Hehehe!", Weber was drooling at the thought.

"Idiot.", Natsume muttered.

Weber pointed his finger at Natsume. "You're going to lose, Hyuuga. And if that happens, your top star rank and Mikan are all going to be mine!" Then he turned to Mikan, "Just you wait my sweet darling angel…"

He blew her a kiss and hearts began to fly towards Mikan.

"Kyaaaa!" Mikan ducked falling into the ground.

The other girls began diving for the hearts.

"Tsk. Such unfortunate accident. Don't worry, Mikan love. I have more for you after this duel.", Weber said and winked at Mikan.

_Idiot,_ Mikan thought as she cringed.

"Enough talk!", Natsume gritted his teeth. _I'll crush you, peacock!_

Everyone stood still. Only the leaves and grasses seem to be moving.

"Die Hyuuga!", Weber shouted and a strong gust of wind blew over Natsume knocking him against a tree.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!", Weber laughed out loud as he saw Natsume fell down.

_Damn! He caught me off guard!_ Natsume thought as pushed himself to stand up. He saw Weber making another attack.

"You'll never defeat the great Weber Kenta!", Weber shouted as he let out another attack

A huge ball of fire covered Natsume to protect him from strong wind that was thrown against him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!", Weber was laughing out loud as he let out attack after attack.

The students were holding out to each other to prevent themselves from being thrown back.

Natsume just stood still, protected by his ball of fire. _Something is not right_…, he thought. _Wind Alice should be stronger than this_…

He wanted to know how strong the Wind Alice was so he stayed at the defensive side. He just allowed Weber to attack him, trying to assess the strength of what his alice could do. But something is really wrong. It seems that Weber is putting his strength on all his wind attacks but… it's not working against his fire ball. And he's not even using half of the power of his fire alice!

Weber was panting as he stared at the huge fire ball in front of him. _Why? Why can't I put the fire out?_

Suddenly, the huge fireball divided into smaller fireballs, Natsume stood in the middle of them. One by one, the fireballs started shooting fast at him.

Weber tried to escape each of the attack but they were too many. He tried using his wind attacks but the fireballs seem to pass into each of his attacks.

Desperate, he let out a strong wind that blew over the audience causing a few students to be pushed nearer into the battle field..

Mikan lost her hold and was pushed into the middle of the field. She looked up and saw a fireball fast approaching.

"MIKANNNNNNN!", Natsume and Weber both shouted.

Before Mikan could use her nullification alice, a huge fire surrounded her, protecting her from the attacks, then it died down in an instant.

She glanced up and saw Natsume, his head bent down, his bangs covering his face and his hands gripped into fists. A terrifying and murderous aura coming out from him.

"I'll never forgive you…", he said furiously, then he looked up to Weber, his eyes burning with rage. All of a sudden, a huge fire appeared and encircled Weber.

Weber was in panic. He could almost feel the fire burning into his skin. He used his wind alice to protect him from being totally toasted by the fire but his alice proved to be futile against the power of the fire. _No! I don't want to die yet! No!_

"NATSUME, PLEASE STOP!", Mikan cried and used her nullification alice to eradicate the fire surrounding Weber.

She rushed to Weber's side to help him.

"Weber-kun?"

Weber was down on his knees, still shaken from what had happened. _I lost? Why? Why can't I defeat him?_

"Why? WHY!"

"No matter what you do, you'll never be able to defeat Natsume Hyuuga."

They all turned and saw Narumi-sensei walking towards them.

"What do you mean by that!", Weber asked furiously. "Wind can stop fire. So why can't I defeat him!"

"Not all wind can stop the fire, Weber-kun.", Narumi said. "Wind can either stop or can cause the fire to even spread out. Your power must be greater than Natsume in order for you to stop his fire alice."

"But why can't my alice stop his?", Weber cried.

"Well…" Narumi scratched his head. "Wind alice actually has different types. The strongest type of wind alice can cause hurricanes and is the one that can match against the Fire Alice. But yours is…"

Everyone leaned closer.

"It's… well, it's actually… breeze alice.", Narumi explained sheepishly.

"BREEZE!", everyone echoed.

"What the hell do you mean by breeze!", Weber exclaimed.

"Breeze… you know… soft and refreshing wind. The strongest you can make can actually throw a person a few meters away but it could not really destroy properties. Just like in the story of the Three Little Pigs. If you are the big bad wolf, the only house you could blow away is the first house, the one made of cardboard.", Narumi-sensei explained stupidly.

"Of course, breeze alice is also very useful. If the air conditioner here in the academy gets broken, you could always help out and provide cool, nice, and refreshing breeze in the classrooms.", Narumi-sensei happily added. A mild breeze passed through his hair blowing at it softly as if agreeing with what he said. "Ahhhh! Such a nice feeling, don't you think?", he glanced at his students.

Everyone sweatdropped at Narumi's idiotic explanation.

But no one said a word. No one laughed. Weber might have been too arrogant but it's not right to make fun of him just because it was discovered that his alice wasn't as powerful as they originally thought.

Mikan walked towards Weber and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Weber-kun. Wind or Breeze Alice, you're still an alice.", she tried to comfort him.

Weber looked at her sadly. "Thanks." Then he stood up and walked away without a backward glance at the other students. It was shameful. It was insulting. To be declared to the entire school that his alice was actually not as powerful as he thought it was. But then his face lightened up. _Mikan was concerned about me! Maybe, she really likes me! At least, through her I could win against that Natsume Hyuuga. Hehehe!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Mikan turned and saw Natsume looking at her. She let her gaze pass him, without acknowledging his presence. She turned her back to hide her blush and walked away. She doesn't know what she should be feeling right now. She was quite relieved that Weber did not win. But shouldn't she also be scared that Natsume won?

Natsume's gaze followed Mikan as she walked away.

"You're really cool Natsume!"

"That was an awesome duel!"

"You're great!"

"Thanks.", Natsume said with a blank expression. He felt that he was the one who lost when Mikan rushed to Weber rather than him, and obviously avoided eye contact with him. She was clearly unhappy with the results of the duel.

"I think you should follow her.", Ruka whispered as he pulled him away from his admirers.

"But… she hates me.", Natsume sighed.

"No, she doesn't. I have observed you both long enough to make that conclusion."

"Ruka…"

"Ruka is right."

They both turned and saw Kokoryomi and Hotaru behind them.

"That idiot was just confused but she doesn't hate you.", Hotaru said. "I know her well and I know she feels something for you."

"And it's called hate.", Natsume answered.

"I don't think so.", Kokoryomi said. "It's true that I find it difficult to read Mikan's mind because of her nullifying alice. She's such a challenge that from time to time I try to read her mind when she's off guard. And I often hear your name in her mind."

Natsume was filled with hope.

"It's time Natsume. Be true to yourself. Don't wait until another guy comes along and succeeds in capturing her heart.", Ruka said.

Natsume stared at Mikan's retreating form and turned to his friends, giving them a small smile.

"Thanks, everyone."

Ruka, Hotaru, and Kokoryomi stared at Natsume's back as he walked away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks, guys.", Ruka said, blushing a little when his eyes met Hotaru's.

"Kokoryomi here was reading your minds. So, we knew what you were talking about.", Hotaru said. "We decided to help."

Ruka turned to Kokoryomi. "Is it true? Mikan really thinks often about Natsume?"

"Well…", Kokoryomi scratched his head. "I'm not really sure. I only heard it only once. It's really difficult because of her alice." He looked at Ruka and Hotaru, then said sheepishly. "Actually, what I heard was 'Damn you Natsume'."

Ruka sweatdropped.

WAPAK!

Kokoryomi landed on his back.

"Idiot.", Hotaru said holding her horseshoe gloves. "We'll just hope everything turns out alright."

"But Mikan has a huge crush on Natsume, right?", Kokoryomi said. "Right?" He looked at Ruka and Hotaru. None of them looks convinced.

"Oh… so, I'm wrong?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Sorry guys, I'm not really good with the fight details. Hehehe! Hope you still like this chapter. If you don't, feel free to complain… Just make a review! Hahaha! _**

_**Thanks everyone for your reviews:-)**_


	15. Chapter 15

**ONE HELLUVA CRUSH**

**By: Esa MaRie**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 15 A Revelation**

Mikan stood by the Sakura Tree gazing at clouds. A group of birds were flying and happily chirping as they pass by.

_So he won…_, she thought. Actually she really wanted Natsume to win. She had no plans of becoming Weber's girlfriend. It was her stupid pride that prompted her to include herself on the bet. But even though she had given Natsume the option to decide what to do to her as part of the bet, she knew that he won't ask her to do something dangerous or impossible.

A cold breeze passed through her and she shivered. Then she felt footsteps coming her way.

"So, you're sulking here because I won, eh?"

Mikan sighed. She doesn't have to look back to know who just said that. She knew that voice very well. "Yeah. So, what do you want me to do now, your highness?", she asked sarcastically.

Natsume just remained silent staring at her back. Then he asked, "Did you really want him to win?"

It was Mikan's turn to be silent. She couldn't possibly tell him the truth, right?

Then she felt Natsume slowly walking closer towards her. She was surprised when strong arms suddenly pulled her backwards. She felt her back against Natsume's chest, his arms wrapped against her body.

"Natsume…?"

"Do you hate me that much, little girl?", he whispered softly.

Her heart was beating furiously. What is happening? Before she could stop herself, she heard herself say, "N-no…"

She then felt Natsume's embrace tighten.

"Mikan…"

Mikan closed her eyes as if to savor the joy she felt upon hearing her name from Natsume's lips. They stayed in that position for a while. Everything seemed to have stopped and she felt contentment just being in his arms.

Realization came to Mikan like a bucket of water thrown to her. She's in love with Natsume! NO! No way!

With her full strength, she struggled free and pushed him away from her.

"What's wrong?", Natsume asked.

"Everything!", she replied harshly, still too confused with her feelings. "I don't hate you but I also don't like you!"

"Is that so? You seem to like me a while ago.", he replied sarcastically.

Mikan blushed furiously. Unable to say anything, she turned her back on him to run away but his voice stopped her.

"Mikan…"

Mikan could feel her heart pounding rapidly.

"You owe me one week of servitude."

_Aarrrrrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!_ Mikan wanted to cry. What in the world did she ever saw in that stupid jerk! It's better if she had stuck on hating him. She wouldn't be experiencing this pain she's feeling right now. She started to run away but Natsume grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him.

"Stop running away from me, idiot."

Mikan looked up, her eyes already blurry from unshed tears. Natsume lifted his hand to her face and wiped off a tear that had fallen against her cheek.

There was a long silence. Their eyes met and something strong seemed to be pulling them to each other. Mikan saw Natsume's face getting closer and closer to hers. She felt his lips touch hers and the reaction was instant. He wrapped his arms around her body while her arms found its way to his nape. He slanted his lips to hers and the kiss deepened. The kiss was long and passionate. Natsume released her lips for them to catch their breaths. She could hear the rapid beating of his heart. She opened her eyes and saw the Natsume's liquid fire eyes gazing at her with an expression that she could not fathom. Trapped with his eyes, she was not able protest when his lips came down again

"I love you, Polkadots.", he whispered as he kissed her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Weber was walking, dazed at what he saw.

Yes, he saw them. Mikan and Natsume were kissing by the Sakura Tree.

_So Mikan really likes Natsume more than me…_, he thought sadly.

It hurts. He feels as if his heart is breaking. As if a knife chopped his heart into pieces.

Weber's weird imagination…

_Natsume chopped Weber's heart into cubes, then dropped them into the stew he was cooking. After it was cooked, he served it to a lovely brunette sitting by the table._

"_Mikan, darling. Here's my special stew for you – Corazon ala Weber stew.", Natsume sweetly said to Mikan holding the spoon to her mouth._

"_Muchos gracias, Natsume mi amore (Thank you very much, Natsume my love)." Mikan opened her mouth over the spoon. Natsume took a napkin and wiped off traces of stew from her mouth. Then he bent down and kissed her long and hard. _

"_That was delicious, Natsume love!", Mikan exclaimed._

"_Me or the stew?", Natsume asked lovingly._

"_You, of course. The stew tasted like shit."_

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Weber cried loudly. "Damn them both! They'll pay for this insult! I'll make sure...!"

BAMMMM!

Weber found himself flat on floor not knowing what hit him.

Hotaru stood in front of him holding her horseshoe gloves. "Idiot. You're so noisy.", she said with an emotionless voice.

Weber's eyes swirled dizzily at the impact of Hotaru's punch. When his vision cleared, he found himself staring at a pair of violet eyes.

_My angel!_

He quickly got up and tried to embrace Hotaru.

"My beautiful angel! I've finally met a real angel! A girl deserving of my undying love! My…!"

WAPAK!

Weber slammed into the wall (wall cracks), then fell face down.

"Idiot.", Hotaru muttered holding her horseshoe gloves. Then pressed her remote control, and her flying swan arrived. Then she climbed up and took off.

Ruka stepped closer to Weber's unconscious form.

_Serves you right, idiot!_, he thought. _But of all girls, why Hotaru? Damn!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Hehehe! I'm not Spanish so I'm not sure if the words and translations are correct. It just came into my head while I was writing this. **_

**_This chapter is quite mushy... actually, not quite... it's too mushy! Hehehe! Well, it's near the end, so it's time for reconciliation._**

_**Next one is the final chapter… Yipee! I'm finally near the end. One more to go! Please look forward for it!**_

_**Reviews please:-)**_

_**Author's Notes: (As response to one of the reviews…)**_

**_Weber's personality is really someone shallow, conceited, and stupid. He looks cool (since he's handsome), but that's his only good point. Actually when I was writing the fifth chapter, I was thinking of adding a new student who is really cool and powerful, almost like Natsume. But the story became more serious, totally different from the mood of the first 4 chapters. So, I ended up revising the whole chapter and changing the personality of the new student into someone who is an idiot and whom I know I could torture to make this story hilarious. Hehehe! So, if you think that Weber's a loser… well, he really is! I think so too! Hahaha:-)_**


	16. Chapter 16

**ONE HELLUVA CRUSH**

**By: Esa MaRie**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 16 Final Chapter**

Mikan could not believe what she was hearing. Natsume loved her? Natsume confessing to her?

She pushed him away. "Is this another one of your cold jokes, Natsume?", she asked coldly.

"I know when is the right time to tease, Mikan. And what I just said could never be considered a joke.", he answered.

"You never showed any indication that you like me."

"I did."

"Oh, yeah? When was that?"

"I like kissing you. I gave you your first kiss, right? Even your second and third. I'm probably the only guy who has ever kissed you. (on the lips) Why do you think I do that if I really hated you?" he asked.

Mikan blushed, remembering full well the time when they were 10 years old and Natsume kissed her on top of the Sakura Tree, as well as the other time that he kissed her.

"Well, it's not enough."

"Huh?"

"We were still kids back then. Don't tell me that you already loved me 5 years ago?"

"What if I say yes?"

"Don't answer me by another question!"

"Yeah, I was an idiot. 'Coz I had fallen in love with one. I was the one who had one hell of a crush over you since we were 10 years old. Now, satisfied Polkadots?"

"Stop calling me those stupid names!"

"They might be stupid but those are the only words that would make you speak to me. If I don't tease you, you might have ignored me completely."

The full impact of his words came to Mikan and she felt like jumping with joy. Well, the gossip wasn't really all lies. She did have a crush on Natsume, more like a suppressed crush actually. But she doesn't want Natsume to know that. Let him suffer some more.

But Natsume was through with all the mushy stuff. He pinned Mikan on the tree and leaned forward, his crimson eyes gazing into hers.

"Stop all these mushiness Mikan and give me your answer. Do you love me or not?", he seriously asked.

Mikan returned his stare, a teasing smile forming on her lips. "No."

Natsume lowered his head to hers. His lips were an inch away from hers when he whispered, "Liar…" And he proceeded to kiss her anyway.

"Well?", he asked breathlessly after he had lifted his lips from hers.

"You wouldn't believe if I said otherwise.", she replied back.

"Damn it, Polkadots! I want the words!", Natsume was beginning to get irritated.

Mikan smiled. She just loved to see his annoyed expression. She seemed to have missed it after all his mushiness.

"I love you too, Pervert."

Natsume smiled. "So, you're my girlfriend now?"

Mikan's brows furrowed. "Your 18th girlfriend?"

"My real girlfriend. The others don't count. Besides, I never loved any of them.", Natsume replied.

Mikan just smiled then tipped on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. "You already know the answer, Natsume."

Natsume smiled smugly.

"By the way, you still owe me something.", he said.

"What?", Mikan asked.

"You said you're going to be my slave for one week, right?"

Mikan frowned. "I still have to?"

"Of course. A bet is a bet.", Natsume grinned evilly.

_I don't like this._ Mikan thought. "Okay, okay, what do you want me to do?", she asked.

Natsume pulled out something from his pocket his dangled it in front of her.

_The thong!_

"Wear this type of underwear for one week. Then you can bump into me as often as you like.", he said grinning wickedly.

"YOU PERVERTTTT!", Mikan cried slamming her fists unto his chest.

Natsume just laughed. "I was just joking. Come on. I'll walk you to your dormitory. It's getting late."

He kissed her forehead and placed his arms around her shoulder and accompanied her to her dormitory.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's happening between you and your boyfriend?", Hotaru asked as she glanced at Natsume and Ruka who were behind them. Natsume really looked annoyed and angry.

Mikan just laughed. _Heh! He deserved that!_

"Nothing, Hotaru."

"Didn't you notice that he has been following us the whole day?", Hotaru asked curiously.

"Of course, I noticed.", Mikan said cheerfully. _Let him suffer a little…_

Hotaru just shook her head. _Those love idiots…_

It had been a month since Mikan and Natsume became a couple. Many things happened during that month. Weber began chasing after Hotaru, but of course, he failed. The only thing he obtained were several injuries from the Baka Gun, the Horseshoe gloves, and other inventions of Hotaru. Good thing many students were there to stop her from using her extermination inventions. Everyone had a good laugh over it… except Ruka, who was itching to order his carnivorous friends to devour Weber in case he succeeds in charming Hotaru.

Well, what happened to Weber?

He already has 2 idiot girlfriends who were so crazy over him despite his conceited self. He's currently walking on one of the corridors, his arms around both girls. Students could hear him say…

"Nyahahahahahahahah! I am… I have… I will… I know…I… I… (blah! Blah! Blah)"

And the girls…

"Oh, you're so cool Weber-kun!"

"You're the best!"

"Blah… Blah… Blah."

Ruka and Hotaru? Well, Ruka was still to shy to confess to her. He's still gathering some tips from his bestfriend. (hehehe!)

Well, back to Mikan and Natsume… of course, many were surprised. Many wondered how Mikan succeeded in capturing the heart of the notorious Natsume Hyuuga. What they know was that it was Mikan who had a huge crush on Natsume. So, they never expected Natsume to return her feelings.

Of course, love didn't turn Natsume into a mushy maggot. He was still the same arrogant boy with the hell-I-care attitude and dangerous glare. But now, many noticed that he smiles (genuine smile not smirk) more often especially when he's with Mikan.

Well, except today…

_Flashback (that morning)…_

"_You're late again, Polkadots.", Natsume said impatiently. He had waited for Mikan so that they can go to class together._

"_Gomen, Natsume.", Mikan said panting. Then she pulled his sleeves and tipped to her toes and whispered something to his ears._

_Natsume's eyes widened._

_Mikan laughed and skipped backward away from him, but… BAM!_

"_AHHHHH!"_

_She bumped into someone and fell forward, her short skirt threatening to flip up._

_Suddenly, a huge fire appeared between her and the boy she bumped._

"_WAHHHH!" The boy scrambled to his feet and ran away as fast as he could._

"_Damn you! You could have shown him your… your…!", Natsume just couldn't say it._

_Mikan laughed as she got up. "Well, I did lost the bet, right?", she said flirtatiously. "Come on. We're going to be late.", she turned as she said that. Her skirt flipped a little threatening to expose her panties._

"_Damn it! Go back to your dormitory and change!", Natsume ordered furiously._

"_Why should I? I thought you wanted me to wear this?"_

"_That was a joke!"_

"_Well, I thought it wasn't.'_

"_Polkadots!"_

"_Tsk. Tsk. It's thong-girl today, Natsume.", Mikan said to him wickedly._

Mikan smiled as she remembered that. She glanced back at Natsume and saw him glaring at her. She gave him a sweet smile instead. He was behind her the whole day just in case her clumsiness will cause her to expose her butt to the entire male population of the academy. She glanced back again that she failed to notice a large rock in front of her and tripped.

"Yaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Heads turned as they saw Mikan Sakura slowly falling forward. The male students began drooling as her short skirt started to flip up. Then, a huge fire surrounded Mikan.

The students began backing away when they saw the murderous look from Natsume.

"That's it!" Natsume had enough. He pulled Mikan to her feet and dragged her to their favorite spot – the Sakura Tree.

"I'll see you later, Hotaru, Ruka… Yayyy!" Mikan waved to Hotaru and Ruka.

Hotaru and Ruka sweatdropped as they stared at the couple. Natsume was dragging Mikan (literally dragging – Natsume was pulling Mikan through the back of her collar).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Natsume, you stupid bastard!", Mikan shouted when they reached the Sakura Tree. Her neck hurts from all that dragging.

"You're the idiot one! I told you to change your underwear!", Natsume fired back.

"Baka Natsume! You're supposed to be a genius. Who in their right mind would wear a thong under a short skirt?", She answered back.

"Huh? So, you're not wearing it?", Natsume asked, confused.

"Of course not.", Mikan grinned.

"Damn it! You mean I went all that trouble for nothing?" Natsume was quite irritated. He sat and leaned back on the tree trunk.

Mikan sat beside him and looked at him. _He's angry alright. But I'm already used to that arrogant attitude of his. He'll calm down in no time. Just count… _

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

_4…_

_5…_

_6…_

_7…_

_8…_

_9..._

_10…_

_11... _

Natsume placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. _Hehehe… As expected_… Mikan grinned as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You smell nice, Natsume.", Mikan whispered.

Natsume turned to kiss her head but stopped.

"Eck! Did you take a bath? You smell really bad, Polkadots.", he said.

"You moron!" Mikan punched him in the chest.

Natsume grinned. "I still love you anyway…", he whispered.

Mikan smiled. Who would have thought they would end up like this? They started out as enemies, but no one could really guess the future, eh? Special thanks to a certain gossiper, they were finally able to express their true feelings. She glanced up at Natsume who had his eyes closed (resting). _Come to think of it, I never told anyone I had a crush on Natsume. I didn't even realize it at that time. Who could have started that gossip? _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"AACCHHOOOOOO!"

Anna, Nonoko, and Kokoryomi sneezed at the same time. Hotaru and Ruka looked at them curiously.

"You three have a cold?", Ruka asked.

"No…", Anna said against her handkerchief.

"I don't think so…", Nonoko replied.

"I don't know. I just felt something tickling my nose.", Kokoryomi said.

"Someone seems to have remembered the three of you.", Hotaru said.

Anna, Nonoko, and Kokoryomi glanced at each other. The same question popped into their heads.

_Who could that be?_

_:-)_

-THE END-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_That's all folks! Hope you all enjoyed this fic! Well, how was it? I'm not sure if you all like the ending... It was so mushy! Well, I don't know how else to end it. But it sure was fun making this one. :-)_**

_**Please, please review! **_

**_I truly appreciate all those who had continued reading and reviewing my fic! Thanks for all your great reviews! Hope you'll wait for my next one. (Although I haven't thought of anything as of now. Hehehe!) _**

_**Ja ne!**_


End file.
